


Sleepy Andrew

by calmandreil



Series: Sleepy Andreil [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, andreil is happy, everyone needs it in their life, love my babies, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmandreil/pseuds/calmandreil
Summary: Andrew is sleepy.





	Sleepy Andrew

**Author's Note:**

> here’s part two. sorry it took so long

Andrew doesn't know what it is about Neil, but he fucking hates it. He hates how Neil is always convincing Andrew to do dumb shit. For awhile now, Neil has gotten Andrew to go for a morning jog with him. It may have been torture, but the rewards Andrew gets afterwards are sweet.

It isn’t ice cream.

 

So now, after a long ass run, Andrew decided he was going to shower, eat a tub of ice cream— or five —and take nap. Andrew was halfway done his third tub of ice cream when he figured the rest could wait until after he got some sleep. With that thought in mind, Andrew put the ice cream back into the freezer and picked up a blanket from the couch and got comfy. Not even a second later, King was on the couch as well, curling up by Andrews feet. Andrew didn't let it bother him, after all, it wasn't his fault if he accidentally kicked him in his sleep.

Andrew almost managed to fall asleep, until his phone buzzed from inside his sweatpants pocket. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Andrew squinted his eyes and read the message from the screen.

From: Junkie  
'come to our room :P'

Andrew suppressed an eye roll and typed back: 'No.' A second later, another message came up.

From: Junkie  
'awh y not ?? :('

To: Junkie  
'Your grammar would make me want to push you off of the fucking bed.'

From: Junkie  
'then i'd pull u down with me'

Instead of answering, Andrew got up from the couch, carefully, to avoid kicking King-- even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone-- and made his way to the bedroom he and Neil shares.

"What the fuck do you want, Josten?" Andrew asked walking into the room. He couldn't see very well because it was dark, so he turned on the lights.

What Andrew saw next was surprising.

Andrew hates surprises.

There laying on the queen bed was Neil. But of course with Neil comes many unexpected things, like the fact he was wearing Andrew's old Palmetto State University sweatshirt and a tight pair of black leggings.

"Don't you want to lie down with me?" Neil asked innocently.

"Fucking Junkie." Andrew mutters to himself before making his way to the bed and laying down beside Neil. The younger male turned on his side to face Andrew.

He scoots closer until he's almost touching Andrew, but not quite. "Yes or no?" Neil whispers.

"Yes."

Now that he has Andrew's consent, Neil rolls on top of Andrew and looks down at him and gives him a goofy smile before leaning closer to his lips.

"Hi." Neil whispers, almost inaudibly. 

Before Andrew can come up with a witty remark, Neil starts to pepper feather light kisses onto Andrews face.

Andrew gives Neil's hips a squeeze before bringing his hands up to Neil's cheeks to gently pull Neil's face away from his. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. It's always yes with you." Instead of answering, Andrew leans up and kisses Neil on the mouth.

Usually, Neil and Andrew's kisses are hard, rough, and fast. However, on the rare occasion— which seem to becoming more often— Andrew and Neil share sweet kisses that are slow and lazy and they just feel amazing.

These are Neil's favorite kinds of kisses.

Andrew moves his lips lazily against Neil's, and Neil slowly opens his mouth to let Andrew's tongue slide through. Their mouths and tongues move slowly together. Breaths mingling together, hearts racing, the easy movement between the two; it's something Andrew will never get used to when it comes to Neil.

Andrew pulls away and he notices the way Neil is staring at him with the love and affection in his eyes.

"I hate you." Andrew says.

Neil let's out a small, breathless laugh. "I hate you too."

Andrew pulls Neil down for one last kiss for the night before pulling the comforter over both his and Neil's body. And if Andrew stayed up for more than an hour, listening to Neil's heartbeat, looking at his pretty face, and feeling his small puffs of breath as he sleeps... well, at least no one has to know.

No one has to know how much he hates this boy who's sleeping peacefully and contently on his chest.

“210.” Andrew mutters to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is calmandreil :)


End file.
